


Carry Me

by DontGetTooCloseItsDarkInside



Series: Prompts From Tumblr [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Day At The Beach, M/M, thalassophobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2015-12-22
Packaged: 2018-05-08 09:05:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5491568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DontGetTooCloseItsDarkInside/pseuds/DontGetTooCloseItsDarkInside
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I really want to go in the water but I’m also kinda afraid of the water can you please give me a piggy back and wade out into the ocean so I can get closer without having to get wet but oh my god you’re dROPPING ME ABORT" fic</p>
            </blockquote>





	Carry Me

**Author's Note:**

> this was supposed to be all humor????but then it got a little serious???

“Oikawa.” 

 

“Yes Iwa-chan??” Oikawa sang turning on the heels of his feet to give his boyfriend his most prettiest most adoring smile. Kunimi gave a small roll of his eyes at his captain and grabbed a flabbergasted Kindaichi away from the scene by the hand. Hajime decided he would give his asshole best friend a lecture about how leaving a conversation mid-sentence was beyond rude later on. 

 

Hajime’s eyes narrowed a bit. “Stop with that face.”

 

Oikawa pouted dramatically. “So mean, Iwa-chan.” He dropped his smile a little so it wasn't as irritating and wrapped his arm around his boyfriend's shoulders, running his fingers through his dark tresses lovingly. “What does my darling want, anyway?”

 

“I want to go out into the ocean.” Hajime said flatly, glancing at the body of blue hardly more than a yard away from where they were standing. 

 

Oikawa gave his boyfriend the most patient of looks. “So….go out into  the ocean then?” He pointed past the few feet of sand before them. “Its right there. Is Iwa-chan having trouble thinking all on his own again?” 

 

Hajime jammed his elbow into the setters ribs mercilessly and growled at him. “Shut the hell up.” 

 

Oikawa whined and rubbed at his side. “Iwa-chan is so barbaric and ruthless, so mean spirited and-”

 

“Carry  me.”

 

“Huh?”

 

Hajime looked at him pointedly. “Carry. Me.” 

 

Oikawa stared at him for a moment, long enough for him to become embarrassed and for his cheeks start to flush, he grumbled lowly and turned his head, “If you don't want to then just say so, you bastard.” 

 

When he heard no reply he turned his head back, only to find Oikawa wearing a smirk, his eyes sparkling with mischief. 

 

“My princess wants to be carried?”

 

“I will kill you.” 

 

Oikawa gladly ignored that, his smirk only growing. He turned around so his back was towards Hajime and gestured for him to hop on. Hajime pushed on his back.

 

“Crouch a little.”

 

“My Iwa-chan is so small.” Oikawa cooed, crouching down enough for Hajime to comfortably get on his back. 

 

“You’re five centimeters taller than me!” Hajime reminded him, but Oikawa pretended not to here as he rested his hands behind Hajime’s knees, grunting slightly when Hajime wrapped his arms tightly around his neck.

 

“Don't choke me, Iwa-chan!” Oikawa scolded him brightly as he headed towards the water. Anxiety coiled in the pit of Hajime’s stomach, but he ignored it. He wanted to see the ocean, he just didn't want to submerge himself into its ruthless depths , that's why he had asked his boyfriend to carry him. 

 

Hajime visibility flinched when Oikawa stepped into the ocean without a blinked and started walking further into it, not seeming to carry at all when waves crashed into him or when a piece of seaweed got to close. 

 

Once it was high enough that it was up to Oikawa’s thighs, he adjusted his hold on the brunet, tightening the grip of both his arms and his legs. Oikawa’s thumb rubbed gently at the back of his knee, and he looked down to see the setter smiling faintly, glancing down at the water with a warm expression. 

 

He had nearly forgotten how much his boyfriend loved the water, especially the ocean. They had gone together as kids on many occasions, but Hajime never allowed Oikawa to drag him out into the water, no matter how many times he tried or how hard he pulled at him or how pathetic he pouted, he would never give in. 

 

He had never actually told him why he never went into the water, always insisting that building things in the sand and looking for seashells was much more entertaining and worthy of his attention. 

 

Hajime  _ liked _ the ocean. It was pretty. Like Oikawa. And he liked pretty things. 

 

He just didn't want to go into it. But he had always wanted a closer look, had always wanted to go in without actually having to well….go in it. He didn't want to go in it, and he was just as terrified as boats and being in open water as he was as submerging himself, so that wasn't ever an option. 

 

Hajime was looking down at the clear blue water, thinking about how pretty it was, when he suddenly felt the sensation of slowly dropping. 

Hajime wrapped his arms around Oikawa’s neck like a vice and started screaming, “YOU’RE DROPPING ME, what the hell are you doing? Get out, get the hell out, out out out out!” 

 

Oikawa’s grip behind his knees tightened. “Calm down Iwa-chan I was just teasing you-are you crying?”

 

“Out!” Hajime demanded. 

 

Oikawa got to land much faster than he had gotten into the water. Once they were on dry land Hajime kicked his way down and marched away the moment he was balanced on his own two feet. 

 

The game of beach volleyball that had been set up paused as he walked by, but he ignored his teammates and walked right past them, ignoring Matsukawa who was trying to catch his eye. 

 

Once he got a respectable distance he sat himself down in the sand, and hardly had to wait a minute before Oikawa was sitting down next to him so close that their hips touched, that dumb pout still on his face

 

Oikawa reached forward and gently wiped one of the tears beading at the corner of his eye.

 

“How come you didn't tell me you’re scared of water?” 

 

Hajime glared at him. “It's the ocean I don't like, dumbass. And I’m not  _ scared _ , I just don't like it.”

 

“You  _ were _ scared.” Oikawa said, confidently. 

 

“Shut up.”

 

Oikawa wrapped his arms around him gently and rested his chin on top of his head. “Sorry Iwa-chan.” 

 

“Do you have a pen?” 

 

“What?”

 

“I need to write down the time and date, you apologized. I can't believe it.”

 

“Iwa-chan is so mean.” Oikawa said once again. “Don't ever tell Mattsun and Makki-chan I apologized for something.” he added on quickly. 

 

“I’m calling Kageyama and telling him you apologized for something.” 

  
  


“No!” Oikawa said. “Why did you ask me to carry you out into the water if you were scared anyways?”

 

Hajime paused a moment, wondering if he should be honest or not. He had probably already embarrassed himself enough for the day. “I wanted to look at it.” he found himself admitting anyway. 

 

“Mmm.” Oikawa hummed softly.

 

In a flash, Hajime was being lifted up off the ground. Before he knew what was happening, Oikawa was knee deep in seawater, arms wrapped tightly around his waist, chin resting on the top of his head as he hummed along to whatever tune that was playing in his head.

 

“What are you doing?” Hajime demanded angrily. 

 

“It's okay, Iwa-chan.” Oikawa comforted. “I won't let go of you this time. Promise.”

 

Hajime’s body remained tense for another few minutes before he realized he was being sincere and he realized a little, arms wrapped not as tight around the setters strong shoulders. 

 

He rested his head on his shoulder and allowed himself to relax now that he knew he was totally safe and look at the water. The sun made it sparkle, it was so clear and pretty, what was so dangerous about it anyways? It’s not like they wouldn't see something coming after them in water so clear. And he was so safe in Oikawa's arms, he would be just as safe if he was standing by him, what was the harm of-

 

“Did you just slap my ass?”

 

“You’re butt looks so cute in those shorts, Iwa-chan. I couldn't help myself.” 

 

“Stupid Trashkawa!” 

 

“I’m going to tell Mattsun you cried-” He teased. 

 

“You wouldnt da-”

 

Oikawa swooped down and caught the spikers lips with a grin. “So cute when you’re angry.”

 

“I hate you!” 

 

 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> whatwasthiseven


End file.
